


Fireflies

by bluerosekatie



Category: Ocean Eyes - Owl City (Album)
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, Bugs, Fireflies, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Owl City, POV First Person, Quick Read, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Self-Insert I guess, Short, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: An (accidentally) self-insert fic I wrote a long time ago based on the song Fireflies by Owl City. This should be a one-off thing but there's always a chance I'll do another.  Also available on my deviantArt under the same username.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fireflies

I must have been sleeping lightly, because I woke up in the middle of the night with a firefly on my nose. _A firefly? In <insert where you live>?_ I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. Tens of thousands of the flickering, greeny-gold lights were outside of it, and it seemed like they were placing something on the leaves. I stared. Dewdrops glittered where the fireflies had passed. I opened the window to let the one inside back out, but instead, three hundred or so flew inside.   
They swirled around me, making me so dizzy I felt like I could feel the spin of the Earth. More and more fireflies continued to come in through my window, joining in the dance. Their blinking lights formed a pattern, as complex and rhythmic as any music.  
I felt a light pressure on my arm. Hundreds of fireflies lined my limbs, leading me in a dance I had never tried. Their tiny legs seemed to be hugging me. I could see flashing patterns coming through some socks I had left out as they danced underneath my bed. A foxtrot dance flew above me, several more fireflies joining in. My room was filled with green light, reflecting off the disco ball from my closet that a couple dozen had retrieved.  
The dance grew more and more complex, the swirling patterns forming words, beautiful poetry. My mirrors reflected the fireflies, making it look as if I was spinning in the night sky. I imagined myself as the earth, spinning slowly among a universe of stars.  
I saw a light turn on in the hallway. The fireflies had begun to attract attention. Hurriedly, I shooed them out the window.  
“Go home,” I whispered. “This isn’t the right place for you.”  
I had to fight back tears as they flew away. But I noticed a few had snuggled up in the candy jars on my dresser. _Let them stay,_ I decided. _They can leave tomorrow._  
I lay down, trying to go back to sleep. Counting sheep didn’t help, since I was raptured by the firefly patterns behind the glass. Finally, I fell asleep.  
When I woke up, I thought for a moment I must have dreamed it. But then I saw the still-glowing fireflies in my candy jar.


End file.
